ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
AmpFibian
AmpFibian is a new alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp" which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian (the "ph" changed to a "F" as a possible link to a defibulator a electronic device that restarts your heart though a electric charge, and to separate Amp), a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as frog or salamander. AmpFibian's species is an Amperi, one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy that are not in the Ultimatrix, scanned by Ben from Ra'ad. Ben turned into him for the first time in Fused, the episode he got him. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, slimy tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. His light blue body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, his beings have the power to do some mind reading and can use powerful bolts of electricity at will, perfect for camouflage within a water environment. His body is also covered in white lines. Powers and Abilities thumb|200px|left|Ra'ad merging with BenLike the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight, small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode Deep when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them Ultimate Alien He first appeared in Fused when he needed to quickly turn into an alien to fight off Aggregor. The Ultimatrix did not let him turn into any other alien so he was stuck with AmpFibian. He was easily outmatched by Aggregor because his weapon is meant to deal with his species. He reapeared in Deep, due to the fact that he was drowning. This is when he learns AmpFibian can breath under water. He sounds exactly like Ra'ad in Deep. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fused'' *''Deep'' Naming and Translations Trivia *His name is a combination on amp (a unit of electricity) and amphibian (because of his slimy appearance). However, to Ben's eyes it may be a play on Amperi(Ra'ad's species) and amphibian. *His species, the Amperi, is also a play on amp. *His transformation sequence is similar to the sequences from the original series. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode Fused, his eyes were blue and not green. This is because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together at the time. *AmpFibian may have had Ben's voice only when he and Ra'ad were fused together. In Deep , he had Ra'ad's voice as it is true with Water Hazard sounding exactly like Bivalvan. *AmpFibian had Ra'ad's and Ben's voice in Fused, going one voice at a time, so people would not be confused by who is speaking. *He is the second Andromeda Galaxy alien Ben used in Ultimate Alien, the first being Water Hazard. *He sounds like Ben in his debut, only his voice is distorted and can switch with Ra'ad when the latter gains dominance. This marks the third Ultimatrix alien not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, with Rath being the second, and Alien X being the first. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species's name revealed. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence shown, possibly because Water Hazard and Armodrillo were used after Ben was in alien form already. *AmpFibian is the third alien to control Ben, the first being Ghostfreak, and the second being Big Chill. Strangely, all of them can go intangible. *AmpFibian is the third alien that is scanned and used in the same episode, the first being Benwolf and the second Benvicktor. *Ampfibian is the 7th alien form Ben was trapped in. The first ones were Grey Matter, Benwolf, Ditto, Alien X, Ghostfreak, and Rath. *Ampfibian is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien not to have any armor at all. *Ampfibian is the 4th water-based alien, the 1st being Ripjaws, the 2nd being Jetray, and the 3rd being Water Hazard, but the first to be a water/electricity alien. *Amphibian is the last Andromeda Alien to be scanned by Ben. *AmpFibian is one of three Andromeda Galaxy alien that used twice by Ben, the other being Armodrillo and Water Hazard. *According to original designs, AmpFibian was originally going to be larger, whitish-purple creature with tattered green parts, 3 arms, and a veiny face (see picture below). *AmpFibian is the first alien Ben uses that has no fingers. *ampfibian is the only andromeda alien to have a transformation sequence so far Gallery AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian in Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.jpg|Ampfibian's 2nd Cosmic Destruction art Ampfibian.png|Ampfibian official art Ampfibian_2.png vlcsnap2010061313h55m39s32.png|Ben and Ra'ad fused together Ampfibian 1.png|Ampfibian review in cosmic destruction Ampfibian 2.jpg|Ampfibian gameplay in Cosmic Destruction Ampfinian WTF.jpg Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian is one of five new aliens that appear in the Cosmic Destruction Video Game along with : Armodrillo , Water Hazard , NRG , and Terraspin. Bio: Amperi are an electro-manipulative species. They are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum, with the ability to produce powerful shock blasts of energy that can stun, paralyze, or kill. These jellyfish-looking aliens move by floating gently through the air, flying more quickly, or by becoming pure electrical current and traveling at lightning speed along power lines. AmpFibian can use his electric abilities to shock enemies in combat as well as provide a surge of power to generators. Him along with the other four are playable in the game. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Flying Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens